


The Renegade

by Superman201319



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Cars, Classic Cars, Fast Cars, Guns, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superman201319/pseuds/Superman201319
Summary: Akane was once an inspector. Now she's a renegade.





	The Renegade

Tabayama, Yamanashi

The beautiful countryside of Japan, it's so empty in the entire 22nd century. It feels like you live in a ghost town without buildings. Since the Sibyl System is introduced sometime in mid-21st century, People evacuated the countryside. No one lives there anymore, except mad men and a rogue inspector of MWPSB. That inspector was Akane Tsunemori, a top pursuit driver searching for a righteous cause. Akane finds herself in the endless road of Tabayama. She looked at the fuel gauge; it's about to reach E. That means the fuel will deplete entirely in 10 minutes if she keeps driving without filling her fuel. She stopped her interceptor immediately. Akane quickly turned off the engine, left the door open and rushed to the trunk. She opened the trunk to get the fuel. Good thing she already had two cans of high octane gasoline in the trunk. However, they are more expensive than diesel. She took one of the containers. Akane opened the fuel filler door, then the fuel cap. She opened the cap of the container and placed the spout to the filler to fill the fuel. As she's filling the fuel for her car, her car's chatter that is part of the Interceptor beeped. Strange that Sibyl's wireless connection doesn't reach to the countryside, which turned the countryside into "Japanese Outback." But the chatter in the car reaches everywhere.

"HQ to all units," male dispatch said via chatter. "We have a query locate on a black Ford Falcon. Due to unauthorized use by a MWPSB Inspector, this is designated as a potential Code 3 Red Alert."

"HQ, this is Labo 1," Shion Karanomori said. "We lost contact with Inspector Tsunemori last night. We've never heard of her ever since Jackal killed Shoichi Tsunemori."

"This is no coincidence, Labo 1," dispatch said. "Inspector Tsunemori went rogue last night with the V8 Interceptor. Chief Joshu Kasei doesn't like this more than you. However, we must not compromise territorial range. Remember that only by following instructions, we can hope to maintain order within Japanese society."

Akane finished filling the tank. She closed the cap of both the car and the can. She then closed the filler door. She later put the can on the trunk and closed the trunk.

"The stakes are high!" A female enforcer shouted in fear. "Bikers pinned Balto 1 down! Someone's got to stop them!"

Akane proceeds to enter the Interceptor and close the door that she left open. She then ignited the engine. The Interceptor reacted with a crank and then a loud roar. She shifted to one and took off slowly to keep her cover, because the screeching tires mark as a print to find a suspect vehicle. She then went full throttle after she reached to enough speed.

Wandering around the countryside for few minutes, there's nothing but clean roads until she finds herself in a mess made of a badly damaged SUV, a dead male corpse with his head blown with his blood spilling down, which in turn covered the floor. Then Akane saw a woman lying down wounded, bleeding and shouting, "My baby" over and over after every second of holding her breath each time. She was hopeless. Akane turns off the engine, left the driver door open when stepping out of the vehicle and rushed to the woman.

"We need to get you to a nearby hospital," she stated.

"No, my baby," the woman rejected. She whispered few things to Akane, but it's so silent that Akane couldn't hear the woman. "My baby." That's same thing that became the woman's last words before she's lost consciousness slowly, slowly, until she couldn't move. The woman died in the eyes of the renegade inspector that caused Tsunemori's eyes to tear. Akane got on her feet. She drew her Infinity TIKI and brass-checked it. She released the slide that caused a loud click. She then removed the magazine to see if there's any round left. It's full; Akane loaded the magazine back in the gun. She holstered it back to its holster. She then rushed to the Interceptor. She closed the already left open door. She ignited the engine. She took off in full throttle to pursue the perpetuator of the incident with the roar of the Cleveland V8.

For two minutes, Tsunemori is looking for the perpetuator in her Ford Falcon in National Route 411. Looking around, she saw a yellow Ford Mustang Mach 1 far away. She starts to follow the Mustang by turning her supercharger on. She came close to take a closer look. She is keeping up with the Mustang that attracted its attention. She turned the supercharger off. Teddy bear has been dropped from the right window to the right side. This pissed her off. And then an African-American woman with a football hat on showed up from the right window with a homemade crossbow.

"Knock-knock, motherfucker!" the woman yelled at Akane. She shot a crossbow bolt at Akane's Falcon, only to hit the side and piss her off even worse.

"Bitch," Akane muttered.

The Mustang sped up and drifted away by a sharp turn. She toggled on the supercharger to catch up. She pulled the handbrake and skillfully drifted on the sharp turn. She quickly released the handbrake, shifted to two and turned on the wail-yelp mixed LTS siren of the Interceptor. She reached the custom Dominator called, "The Predator." The Predator is entirely different as it doesn't rely on Sibyl to operate and fire as its mechanism designed to fire anytime, anywhere and by anyone. However, it is select issue to prevent abuse.

"Predator online," the male interface said as she touched its grip. Her vision's now covered with its interface. "Firing mode: Lethal Eliminator."

Then her Predator transformed to its Lethal Eliminator mode. She reached to the Mustang head to head with the Predator aimed direct at its male Caucasian driver. The driver is in shock. She looks menacing with the Predator. He whispered something.

"What the fu-?"

Before he could finish his sentence, Akane shot the Predator at him without hesitation. Its shot hit the driver to the chest. It caused mass swelling where the energy hit. The swelling then spread to cover the entire body part before exploding. What remained are a few fragments of the corpse and a spray of blood that covered the interior and also sprayed through the Afro marauder. The blood has shocked her as she saw the blood of her wheelman on her hands. She started to freak out and scream so loud that can be heard a mile away. Afro woman went back to the car quickly and leaned to the steering wheel. She turned the steering wheel counter-clockwise as much as possible to avoid crashing. But it's too late. The Mustang hit the side wall and hardly stopped.

Akane stopped the Interceptor ahead of the Mach 1. She looked behind by the side mirror. She shifted to R and drove back where the Mustang crashed. She then shifted back to neutral and turned off the engine. She then stepped out of the car. She kept the door closed. Akane looked at the wrecked Ford Mustang The side of the car is terribly damaged and scratched. She looked at the now unconscious female marauder lying in the car. She then noticed a box covered with quilt. She opened the Mustang's door and pulled the dead driver's remaining corpse to reach there. Yet, it's still hard. She finally took the box. She closed the door and put the box on the hood. She took off the quilt, only to see a Blue Heeler puppy inside, panting with its tongue. She noticed a metal thin cable of a dog tag. She took a closer looks at the dog tag. It says "BABY." She took it off the puppy and tossed it down. She looks at the puppy who's still panting. After a few seconds, she said, "Come on, dog."

She takes the box to take the dog with her. She opened the passenger door and put the dog on the seat. She then closed the door and rushed to the driver door. She opened the driver door and entered the car quickly. She closed the door. She inserts the key turns it to crank the car. In turn, the Falcon roars. She's good to go. She shifted to the first gear and took off in full throttle to an endless journey with no going back. The Interceptor's radio beeped again.

"HQ to all units," dispatch said. "Civil unrest has spread in Tokyo. All units must set up primitive blockade around NONA Tower. This is not a drill. Code black."


End file.
